Taking a Drink
by molly1925
Summary: Vert reflects on the racers trouble as his dangerous secret consumes him. Set in an alternate universe. A note, this is not for the faint of heart. portrays underage drinking.
1. Chapter 1

**Please forgive me if this is inaccurate. I am placing this in an alternate universe where thins are not so nice.**

**I do not own Acceleracers, If I did, they would have made another episode by now.**

* * *

Vert stared at the empty bottle in his hand. Yet another race won by the Drones. Vert frowned, he had injured his leg once again. Vert wished that for once, he would be able to get out of a realm unscathed and with a intact vehicle. Vert sighed, that was a lot of things that he wished. He wished Nolo would stop yelling at him for loosing so many cars, but he couldn't help it Vert seemed to be incapable of doing that.

He also wished that Kurt and Mikey would get along better. No, not Markie, Wilde.

He also wished Wilde would stop glaring at him. It was not his fault that he missed the trial. Vert had wanted to be there, he truly did. When he realized he had gotten up late, her had raced to the courtroom so he could help his friend as a character witness. But, It was too late, Vert thought bitterly. They had closed the doors and would not let him in.

Another useless wish was that Nolo and Turk would stop being angry at each other. Tone was dead, Nolo had to move on.

Most of all, Vert wished someone knew about his drinking. As he stared at the empty bottle, Vert remembered the first time he had drank alcohol. It was during the world race, and the unmarked bottle had been put in the fridge with the sodas. he had drank some and then complained to Taro about his 'soda' tasting funny. Taro had taken a sip and frowned as he told him what it was. Vert had been shocked at the time, he had never wanted to drink.

But that time had passed. One day he had found a bottle of alcohol inside the teku's fridge and drank some. He remembered shuddering and the burning liquid had slipped down his throat. But this time, he did not stop. A couple weeks later, he sneaked in some booze of his own. Eventually, Vert had gotten a mini-fridge for himself, claiming he did not want to share space with the others. They had rolled their eyes but said nothing.

Over time, Vert started to drink more. An occasional bottle turned into a bottle a night. After that it went to two, then three, and now Vert would drink five to five and a half each night.

As Vert stared at the floor, he wondered why no one had noticed he was driving drunk.

Vert sighed and walked out. He was still thinking about not being found, when he ran into someone. Looking up, Vert saw Nolo looking at him, he frowned. "Watch where your going Vert! Someone could get hurt." Vert stared at Nolo, his mind dimmed by the alcohol. "Sorry Nolo," his voice slurred, "Its kinda hard to go around when your drunk."

Vert groaned internally, why did he say that? He needed his booze, Vert could not go on with out it! Nolo just snorted. "Quit pretending Vert, Its not funny." Before Vert could complain, Nolo had walked away. Vert groaned and walked back to his room.

* * *

He woke up on his bed feeling cold. Vert shivered then looked at the time 12: 25 Pm. Vert groaned as he stumbled toward the mini-fridge. He needed his booze.

Vert opened the door and stared blankly for a moment, empty. Vert blinked and felt panic rising. No, no, _no_, _no_, **_no_**, **_no_**! it could not be empty, Vert screamed in his head. he had to have a drink. He needed a drink. he would **die** if he didn't have a drink.

Vert stumbled back, hyperventilating. He was out of his mind with anxiety now. he could only think desperately, I need a bottle of booze, I need a bottle of booze, I need a bottle of booze! Vert would have gone on thinking this for hours when he heard the knock on his door. vert could vaguely feel both fear and relief at the thought that Nolo had realized he had been serious.

Vert stumbled to the door and opened it, "Sorry Nolo, I cant stop. I need..." vert stopped when he saw Tezla, not Nolo standing there. Vert felt his heart sink, it was over now no more bitter, burning, sharp alcohol for him. looking down, Vert felt his heart beat speed up. He feeling better already, because in the box in Tezla's arms held 40 bottles of booze.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Acceleracers**

* * *

Nolo stared at the destroyed base. Vert had saved them. Nolo got in his car, and drove to the base. The Base was nothing more than smoldering wreckage. Kurt stepped up to stand beside him, "I still can't believe he turned down the Acclerons offer to save our butts. Then, as thanks, he gets kidnapped. Poor kid."

Nolo stared at the wreckage with the newly united Teku and Metal Maniac. They had only just pulled together, but both groups worked surprisingly well together. Tezla stood off in the distance, they had found out that he had worked for the sliencerz, and they did not completely trust him yet.

Nolo's mouth formed a grim smile, "Remember how Vert would pretend to be drunk?" Karma shook her head, "That always scared me, he was way too good at pretending."

Taro frowned at a piece of twisted steel, "You know, Vert actually has had a taste of alcohol before. It was on accident, mind you. Someone put a bottle of booze in the community fridge, and he grabbed it thinking it was a soda. He only had two sips of the stuff before he complained to me that the 'soda' tasted funny, and he insisted that I taste it so I could tell him what was wrong with it. I did, I was disgusted to find out that Vert had accidentally drunken Alchohol. He looked horrified when I told him what it was."

Everyone looked shocked, Nolo wondered numbly why Vert had never mentioned it to him. Nolo blinked, he had walked to Vert's room without thinking about it. Nolo realized, he had not stepped foot onto Vert's room since the beginning of the races.

Shaking his head, Nolo stepped in, and slipped. He cried in surprise as he started to fall, only to have Tork catch him by his arms. He smiled in thanks and turned to look at what he slipped on, and felt his blood run cold. It was the melted remains of a very empty alcohol bottle.

Nolo walked carefully inside of the room, the floor was covered with melted booze bottles. Kurt swore, and turned to yell at Tezla, "You lied to us! You said he was **pretending** to be drunk! You said that it was just a bid for attention, that we if we_ ignored_ his ... _antics _... he would just quit!"

Markie used his his robot arm to pry a mutilated bottle off of the ground. "Why, he choked, "Why would my friend do this to himself." Tezla laughed, and every one wheeled around to glare at the smirking man, "It was because of us." Tezla ignored their startled looks, "The constant rivalries upset him. Seeing so much anger between brothers, teammates, warring factions, scared him."

Tezla glanced at Tork and Nolo first, "The bitter rivalry between your groups hurt Vert, He had to stick with his team, and show anger that he did not feel, and his arguments with Nolo over the lost cars hurt him more than he ever let on to you."

Tezla looked at the two brothers, "Seeing two people of the same family treat each other with such anger confused him, It made him anxious.

Tezla turned to Markie and said, "Believe it or not, Vert tried to make your trial. His father actually slipped sleeping pills into the water glass he took to his room. Vert woke up late because of it, and was two minutes too late to get into the courtroom. He would have been the first there otherwise."

Tezla looked faintly amused as he continued, "And on his father, he really wasn't. Wasn't his father I mean, the man was just a silencer plant. not that it particularly mattered, but family life was not working out. That coupled with the fact that he lost two close friends to a car crash the day he arrived, depressed him. His failure to save Kadeem only deepened the problem."

Tezla sneered, "Then one day he finds a bottle of booze in the fridge and feeling he has nothing to loose, he drinks it. A little while later, he starts to buy it for himself. He quickly went only having one once in a while to having one per day." Tezla pointed to the mutilated remains of the mini-fridge. "He got that so he could keep his liquor hidden somewhat. In the end Vert was drinking five to five and a half per day."

Karma took the destroyed bottle out of Markie's hand, "I ... guess it is easy to 'pretend' when you are actually doing what you are 'pretending' to do."

Nolo moaned and dropped to his knees as tears ran down his face. Tork knelt beside him and looked alarmed, "Nolo! What's wrong?" Nolo's shoulders shook as he was overwhelmed with guilt. "He bumped into me once, I scolded him, and he looked at me and said ,'Sorry Nolo, its kinda hard to go around when your drunk.' His voice was slurred, and he kept couldn't stand still, but I though he was pretending told him to stop, that it wasn't funny. Then I just waked away, I just _left_ him there."

A sob worked its way out of his mouth, "I could have _done something_. I should have helped him, convinced him to stop. But I left him there, to fend for himself." Nolo swallowed , "How did he even get so much alcohol in the first place." Tork squeezed his shoulder, and everyone stiffened when they heard Tezla say, "I gave it to him. The person who he bought the liquor from was a friend. When I realized how much he was drinking, I started to buy the liquor for him."

Everyone turned to glare at him, and Porkchop and Markie growled at him. Tezla walked away and called over his shoulder, "Don't look at me, you could have helped him, but you didn't."

Markie growled again, then swore after him. Nolo swallowed, and wiped the tears from his eyes before he stood, "I'm gonna find Vert. I'll find him and help him if we can." Tork stood up, I'll go with you." Kurt walked over, "I'm coming too." Markie stepped over, "Vert was my friend, I'm going too." Everyone else steped forward and said they would go.

Nolo turned away to look around, "Hold on Vert, were coming to save you."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter Smith stared an the boy who's father he had pretended to be. Vert Wheeler disgusted him. He was constantly drunk, and had not given any information about the two teams to the silencerz. Peter narrowed his eyes. The men would purposefully get him alcohol so he could get drunk. they found it funny that we would walk into them, walls, furniture, and apologize.

Peter snorted, with all the alcohol, Vert was shaping up to be a useless captive. He swore under his breath, Vert could not be tossed out, he had too much valuable information about their base. People just were not as careful around drunk people, captive or not. Peter growled, then stopped and smiled. Perhaps letting him go would not be completely unreasonable.

If they told him the reason they let him go was because he was useless, stupid, and drunk, he might continue drinking, and it might even escalate to the point were he died from drinking too much. That would solve his problems easily. Peter smiled, he would do it tonight when it would rain. Vert would be drunk, wet, cold, and humiliated.

* * *

Vert stared at the wall. He had gone back to help his friends, and ended up in the silences base as their prisoner. that, and their leader was his own dad. the door to Vert's cell opened, and a man dragged him out, and shoved him into a car.

The man drove Vert out though a portal, and they appeared in a desert. Another car appeared through the portal, as Vert was dragged out of the car. Vert shivered. It was cold, dark, and it poured rain. Vert looked at the other car and saw his father. His father looked at him in disgust, "Get out of here you useless drunken excuse for a boy, your worthless to us."

Vert stared drunkenly at him and choked out, "Father ... " Vert's father growled, "I am **not **your father, I never was. I pretended to be your father so that I could observe you. You mean nothing to me, nothing at all."

Vert stared at the man, as he swore at him, and left with the other man though the portal. he swallowed, and shivered, he had never felt this low before, not even after he failed to save Kadeem. Tears streamed down his face, and Vert wiped his eyes. he was in Handler's Corners, His father had a garage there. Vert closed his eyes. His real father had owned it, not the imposture.

a few hours later, Vert slumped in the garage, five empty bottles sat at his feet, Vert stared at the three bottles next to him, perhaps he could die from drinking too much alcohol. Verts shoulders sunk, useless, he was useless.

Suddenly, Vert raised his head. There was fire in his eyes as he thought, "No I will not die, I will stop drinking completely. I will show them that I am not useless.' Vert picked up a bottle, and glared at it. He picked up the other and walked outside. Vert poured the alcohol onto the ground and thew the bottles into the trash.

He saw the five empty bottles, and sighed. He wanted to throw them away, But he did not. worked steadily for two hours, and when Vert was finished he looked at his work. he had added a hidden compartment to a book shelve, and hidden the empty bottles in it so that he would never forget what he used to do.

Vert stood up, he had to do something. He spotted a car at one side of the garage. I was damaged, and needed extensive repairs. He smiled, and picked up a cleaning rag. Vert would fix the car, and he would fix himself as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own battle force five.**

* * *

Vert wiped the car, and tried to focus. It had been months since he had gone sober. The longing for a drink still stuck with him though. he sighed and dropped the rag for a moment, the wish for alcohol had dimmed, but it still stayed like a annoying buzzing fly.

Vert grinned at the car and rolled under to finish up. Then, he rolled out and wiped it one more time. Working on all the cars he had used had definitely prepared him to fix up the car. The car was bright red. As he put down the rag, her felt the sharp compulsion to get a bottle, and drink it. Vert stood up, and walked around the car to open the door, going for a drive would help him.

Vert started the car, and the head lights turned on. He revved the engine, and watched the speedometer needle move. He smiled, the engine sounded good, he had done well. "These are some hot wheels." he said in approval as he remembered the Deora II, that car had been great too, but now it was cut in half.

Vert fastened his seat-belt, having been in all those crashes could do that to a person, and drove. He drove out of the garage, and onto the salt flats. He relaxed, driving took away his urges. "Yep," he crowed, Definitely hot!", then he heard a siren and sheriff Johnson pulled up. "Pull over wheeler, Your speedin'." Vert smiled at him, "Sorry Sheriff Johnson, it's not against the law on the salt flats, and according to my speedometer," He glanced at it and it said sixty. "I'm doing the speed limit." he glanced at the sheriff and shouted, "Cactus!", before peeling off to drive away.

Vert grinned over his shoulder, Sheriff Johnson had crashed into the cactus. He turned back and smiled to himself. Vert was glad he had gone for a drive, the urge to get a bottle of alcohol was almost gone.

Then he noticed the twister that he was ahead of him, and stopped the car. He stared it it, the blue-grey funnel seemed to be coming out of nowhere. "That's strange," Vert remembered the portal to the world race, could this be another of them? "And around here that's as close as it gets to fun!" Vert whooped, and drove, he wanted an adventure. he had been cooped up in Handler's Corner for too long as he got over alcohol.

He grinned and drove at the funnel, he missed being this, driving into the unknown without know what was around the corner. As he approached, Vert heard a sound, and his smile disappeared, as he was pulled in to the funnel. 'What was I thinking,' he thought, pulling these stints had gotten him hurt in the realms. He grunnetd around yelled in alarm as his car was pulled to the end of the funnel.

There was a bright light, and Vert closed his eyes and lifted his hand to black it out. This was it, his recklessness had finally killed him. Then the car hit solid ground, and he stopped. Vert opened his door, and looked around. This was not the realms at all, "Where in the world, uh, the universe, am I? He backed against the car, and sat down "Your dreaming this Vert." he rubbed his eyes, he had too be imagining this place and he would wake up in his car.

he looked again, the scenery stayed the same, "Nope its real." he looked in aw, he discovered an alien planet! then he heard the funnen star to fade and gasped "Oh, no! Its closing!" he got up and raced to jump for it. "No, wait, NO!" The coral closed, he laded on the ground hard and grunted. he was trapped in an alien world, like Kadeem, Markie, Banjee Castillo, Alec, and Dan Dresden.

Vert heard a female voice cry "Help!", and looked in surprise for the source. He was not alone, and the girl sounded like she needed help. Vert got up and started to look, he had failed Kadeem, but he would not fail this girl, he could not!

Vertl looked down and saw a glowing blue girl on the ground surrounded by strange animal beings. One of them growled "Get your claws off Krocomodo!, and the three viscous beings kept grabbing something from each other. The blue girl gasped, and tried to grab it back. Vert realized it must be important, and then heard a growl and the sound of an approaching vehicle.

An armored lion person drove up in a chariot-like vehicle, and stopped by the other animals. he got out and was handed the the object, he must have been the leader. the loin snarled, and the girl stood up and held lout her hand as she demanded, "Give me back the key **Kalus.**" She sounded determined, and Vert was impressed by her bravery. Kalus responded, "The key belongs to me!" he growled into the air, and Vert looked at his car, he had the save the girl!

As he stood up and hurried to his car, the girl said firmly, "I will not allow to destroy anymore worlds."Vert started the car, and Kalus went on to say, 'You are the last of your kind, you can do nothing to stop me." The tires squealed as he drove over, he was determined now. It was not just the girl at sake but a whole other world. The girl gasped, and grabbed the key from Kalus. Vert sprayed dirt onto the the animals, and drove to the girl. he opened the pasanger side door, and yelled, "Get in!" The girl hopped into the car, and Vert drove away.

The girl turned to him and said calmly, "We must flee through the portal that brought you here."Vert was irritated, "Before we go anywhere, I need some are you, and what are those freaky creatures? And where are we?"

The girl answered calmly, "Those creatures are called Vandals, they are a species of savage conquerors. I am Sage, a sentient. And we are in an interdenominational battle zone." She pressed something on her wrist, and brought up a holographic images. "A battle what?", Vert had never heard of them before, Tezla had never mentioned them.

Sage calmly continued, "A battle zone, one of many throughout the Mulit-verse." She taped her wrist, and the images disappeared. Kalus drove up behind them, and fired several arrows into Vert's car. "Hey, I just had this thing painted!" Vert yelled, he had worked hard on this car! Kalus growled, and and shot a large spear out of his chariot into the back of his car. Vert yelled, "Now your starting to make me mad!"

He stomped on the accelerator, and drove faster, and flipped Kallus's chariot so that kalus fell out and the spear broke in half. Kalus growled, and Vert shouted, "So long, fur-ball!" The rest of the spear fell out, and his car backfired. "Uh," That did not sound good, "Do you know a good garage in this Wasteland? I need to make some repairs."

Sage pressed a button on her wrist, and a large vehicle appeared conveniently in front of them. The door opened, and Vert drove in. "what is this thing?" Vert asked it reminded him of a drone sweeper a bit. "A mobius command center. It functions as a mobile repair station, a store house of knowledge, as well as a power source for me.' Vert looked around as she spoke it was huge, and light, unlike the drones sweeper. Vert looked at her as he parked, "Why don't we just drive this beast out of here?"

She looked at him and said "It is damaged beyond repair." She got out, and continued let us hope it has enough energy for one last function." Vert got out, and turned to see Sage float up. the floor under him raised suddenly, and promoted him to say, "Whoa, hey hey! What are you doing?" Sage produced a blue screen, raised her hands in front of her, as a chip materialized out of her. "This is a self contained power cell," she explained, "That contains blueprints to upgrade your vehicle. This device will analyze you, and customize the capabilities of your vehicle to your personality." She placed the chip on the screen, and Vert looked in amusement. "If it means a free paint job, knock yourself out."

Sage looked at him and told him that ever other system, including the cloaking device, would have to shut down. Then, she started the repairs on his vehicle. Vert watched in amazement, Tezla would never help him like this! Vert turned to see a cable thing facing him, others appeared, and they seemed to analyze him. Then, they started to create a sort of suit on him. Vert looked at it, it was a bright red, and it fitted him perfectly in fit and style, "Aw Cool!" he put his fists on his hips and posed for a minute. Sage looked at the screen as she spoke, "A high impact, G-force resistant battle suit." Vert looked down at the five in his suit in confusion 'five what'?

Vert was distracted when the car was finished, it had changed shape completely, it now looked like the blade of a sword. "Vert was stunned, not even the Deora II had been this good! "Aww, Cooler!" Vert walked over to admire the red paint that matched his battle suit. Sage worked at the screen and said, "To complete the upgrade, the bond with your machine, you must name the vehicle."

Vert ran his had down the car, he had never named one before, the vehicles he used always had a name before he got them. "The Saber." he looked at his car, the name fit it perfectly.

a siren whined, and Vert looked up. sage looked at the screen for a moment, then closed it and floated down. "Kalus and his Vandals are near. The key will signal you when you get close to the portal.' Vert looked at her in surprise they were trapped, right, "The portals gone, it doesn't exist!' Sage lifted the key, "This battle key will unlock it." she held the key over the Saber, and the key was magnetized to it. "Once you are through, take the key and ock the portal on the earth side.

Vert looked at her nervously, how could he do this on his own? "Your coming, right?" Sage waled toward him, "I must travel in hibernation mode to conserve energy." She closed her yes, and glowed brightly so that Vert raised his hand to protect his eyes, then seemed to be pulled into the device that was in her head. Vert reached out and caught her, "Cool, Alien to go." Vert got out of the Mobi, and drove away.

Vert heard a war horn, and turned to see Kalus and one of the other tree vandals behind him. Kalus begun to shoot at him,a and Vert swerved to avoid being hit. for once, Vert was glad the realms had been so dangerous, it prepared him for this. Vert groaned in annoyance, and Kalus laughed and told the Vandal, Hatch, to get him. The Vandal gave a high laugh, and drove over and attacked with the stinger on its vehicle. Vert dodged, grinned, then drove off of a rock, so that he caused Hatch to crash into a cliff wall. Vert called back, "So long, roach-boy!"

Kalus drove up to him, and said, "Did you think you could insult _me_ and get away with it? This ends now!" he rammed his chariot into Vert's car, and tried to push him off the edge. he laughed as Vert grunted and tried not to fall of as he though, 'What was I thinking?' Vert pressed something on the eye shades that he got, and screen showed him something, "That will do." he said, and pressed a button. the top of the front half of the car split in half, to reveal a chainsaw and blades on the edges of the split portions.

Vert drove into Kalus, causing him to spin out, and laughed. vert closed the front half, and said, "here goes nothing!" The key shot forward, and reopened the portal to his relief. Vert drove through, and landed on the salt flats. He stopped the car, and jumped out and cried in relief, "I made it!", and whooped before he saw the portal.

Vert gasped and looked over, it was still open, "The storm shock!" Kalus was driving to it, so Vert turned to sage and yelled, "How do I close this thing?"

Sage reformed, she had her hand on her head and she looked exhausted as she said, "Reach for the key, it will come to you." Vert reached in the keys direction, and it flew to his hand to his relief, and closed the portal.

Vert grinned, Adrenaline still pumped through his veins, "We did it! So long Vandals!" Sage moaned in exhaustion, and he looked in alarm to see her sway on her feet. She collapsed onto her hands and knees, and her form kept fading like a glitching computer screen. Vert ran over and said "Sage," as he knelt beside her and placed on her back, "Are you OK?" He looked at her in worry and sadness, she had saved him as much he had saved her. Sage looked tiredly at him, "Each time I go through a storm shock, it weakens me, erases part of my memory." Vert felt himself grow alarmed, how had she continued doing this so long?, "I have traveled far, perhaps too far."

Sage lifted her head weekly, I,must, hibernate." Sage raised her head, eyes closed, and Vert raised his hand to block his eyes, as she went into hibernation mode. Vert caught her and smiled lightly as he said, "You gotta teach me that trick."

Vert looked at her for a minute, and realized, she would have nowhere to go. he decided to let her stay in the garage with him. as he drove to the garage, Vert realized Sage could not continue going to the battle zones, they would destroy her!

Vert looked ahead, he would go for her. He would enter the battle zones, and fight what ever needed fighting. If he did not, Earth, or some planet like it, would fall to the cruel rule of the Vandals. As he drove on, Vert thought to himself, 'I can never drink alcohol after this. Who knows when I might get called to go to a battle zone, and I do not want to go after drinking booze, even a little, there are lives that depend on me now.'

The though did not surprise him, or upset him. To Vert's pleasure, the want and need to drink any alcohol had left him completely. "Never again.", Vert whispered, as he looked at Sage.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Acceleracers.**

* * *

Nolo stared at the silenzers base, and revved the engine of his car. It had been months, but they had finally found the base. Nolo glared, they were gong to pay for taking Vert.

Tork nodded at their team, and they drove forward quietly. They had a plan, and they knew it could work if everyone did what they were supposed to do. Nolo and Tork infiltrated the base quickly, they had to work fast for this to work.

They hid their cars, and slipped inside the building. After a few minutes, they spotted the leader. he was completely alone, like they learned he would be. Apparently, Vert's 'father' was quite the loner. They waited patiently, and watched carefully as he got his coffee and sat down with some report. When he started to eat his doughnut, they moved forward.

Before the silenzer's leader could react, they had duct taped his mouth shut, and his hand were taped behind his back. they dragged him up, and covered his head with a sack as they took him from the base. They dragged him into the passenger seat of Tork's car, and tied him down to the seat before they drove off to meet their team.

They drove him into the stolen drone sweeper, and uncovered his head. The leader was sat down in a hard metal chair, then his hands and feet were tied to it. They all glared at him. Markie hit the wall with fake arm, and growled. Tork leaned forward and asked the question, "Where is Vert and what have you done with him?

He then tore off the duct tape and stepped back. The leader glared at him, and spoke, "Vert's gone. You won't find him on the base, we let him go a month ago." Nolo snorted, "You expect us to believe you? No dice, _silenzer_."

The leader sneered, "Of course you wouldn't believe me. Why would I let go of my prisoner? Easy, the drunken brat was useless. He never gave any type of information, and he was drinking up all the money. So I mad a choice, and abandoned him in a desert, and told him how useless he was. He's probably drunk himself into an early grave by now, so you can stop looking."

Kurt glared at him and punched him in the face, "You disgust me, you filthy piece of ... ", He stopped when Tork put his hand on his shoulder, but continued to glare.

Tork leaned forward, and covered his head, and they took him back to the base, and left him tied up in front of the door, before they left. The arrived at the sweeper quickly, and drove away. Everyone was silent as they pulled up a map that sowed every desert on the planet. they studied the map carefully, they had a lot of work in front of them now, even more than before.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own battle force five.**

* * *

Sage looked at Vert in confusion. She could see that she was right in picking him as the leader of the group. Vert was a excellent leader, and he inspired courage in his teammates. He also followed a defined set of morals that he would never break. But sometime there would be something about him that was ... different.

It was in the way he would never leave anyone behind. Vert would always go to great lengths to make sure his team's safety. It was not that it bothered Sage that he would try his best to do help them. It was the look on his face he got when it happened. It was like he could not stand the thought of loosing a teammate. It was the type of look someone got when they were trying to make up for some mistake they had made in the past.

And then there was that strange chemical she had found in her first scan of Vert. There was only ever a scant amount of it that had appeared on the scan. And then there was the fact that the chemical only appeared that one time. Even more strange was the fact it only appeared in Vert's scan, and never in anyone else in the team. Even if it was only once. It made her wonder what it was, and why it was there.

And then, there were the words he had said when they were going to the garage for the first time, 'Never again.' She wondered what did those word mean? Did the words have something to do with the chemical she found? Or, was it about something else entirely? Andy why did he sound so serous when he had whispered it. It seemed to sage, that Vert had been making a promise to someone to never do something again.

The not knowing bothered Sage. Being a sentient, she was not accustomed to not knowing things. But this was private, she could tell. It would be wrong to ask what it was about. It would be intruding on his own personal life. So Sage watched, and tried to find hints to explain his behavior.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Battle force five.**

* * *

Vert watched as Zoom entered the base with a white bag clutched in his hand. He frowned slightly as he saw Zoom look around nervously, like he was hiding something. The look bothered Vert, it was the same type of look he had when he would sneak alcohol into the base.

Vert doubted that Zoom would start drinking, but he wasn't the best judge of character. He had been fooled by a imposture who had pretended to be his dad, after all. So Vert stood, and casually waled over to Zoom.

The sixteen year old stiffened slightly, and looked nervous. This bothered Vert, if nothing was wrong, then why was he nervous? Vert smiled as he said, "How are you Zoom? You look nervous." Zoom tried to smile as he stuttered quickly, "I'm not nervous Vert." Vert nodded slowly, he was hiding something.

Vert held out his hand, gestured for Zoom to hand him the bag. Zoom gulped, and handed it to him meekly. Vert felt his heart sing when he saw the bottle of booze. He looked sadly at Zoom as he said, "You shouldn't drink this zoom, it'll ruin your life."

* * *

Zoom swallowed as he saw the team gather around him and Vert. They all looked stunned and horrified. This bothered Zoom, why should they care? It was his body, they shouldn't treat him him a kid. Zoom frowned and yelled, "What do you know about it Vert, I bed you've never drank once in your life!"

Vert sighed, and looked miserable for a minute before he whispered, "That's where you're wrong Zoom, I have drank before. I used to be am alcoholic."

Zoom jerked along with the rest of the team, and shook his head in denial. That was impossible, Vert would _never_ drink. Vert sighed, and Walked to a bookshelf. To everyone's surprise, he opened a hidden compartment, and pulled out some empty bottle. Empty liquor bottles.

Vert breathed deeply, then began to explain. He told them about the world race and everything that happened after that. How he was tricked by someone who pretended to be his father, how everyone around constantly. He said how Dr. Tezla got him into drinking, how he became addicted to it, how he managed to stop drinking and go sober. How finding the mulitverse made him feel like he never want to drink again.

When he got to the end of the story, Vert said, "Alchohol ruined a lot of my life Zoom, I don't want it to do that to you." Zoom nodded, and they as they dumped out the bottle he said, "I never drank any alcohol. This was gonna be the first time."

Vert nodded, and squeezed his shoulder gently. Zoom smiled at him, he was glad that he had some one to take care of him.

* * *

**Please review. Reviews make me happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Acceleracers or Battle force five.**

* * *

Nolo groaned as he sat at the diner in Handler's corner. Nolo doubted Vert would be there, but he had to stop and eat. The whole of the Teku and metal maniacs had gone it, and ordered their food. They didn't expect to stay long, the had to go back to searching for Vert.

Tork squeezed Nolo's shoulder, he had become something of a brother to Nolo while they searched for Vert. They ate quickly, before they exited the diner. Nolo paused for a minute, and closed his eyes, The sun was warm, and the breeze was pleasant, but he couldn't stay here. He got int his car, and drove across the desert with the others following him.

Then, a strange ... funnel appeared in front of his car, and Nolo was pulled into it before he could turn away. He yelled as he came out and appeared in an alien world. Nolo groaned, he did not need this to happen now. He started to drive, but was hit by something that flipped his car.

Nolo groaned, and manged to get out of the car. To his shock, he saw a strange armored lion driving a chariot-like vehicle toward him. Nolo was sure he was going to be run over until a bright red car rammed into the chariot. The chariot flipped, and the lion creature fell out with a roar.

Then, the person in the red car got out, and grabbed a sword. Nolo felt his mouth drop, it was Vert! Vert frowned at the lion and snapped, "Bad move Kalus, you're gonna regret that." The lion, Kalus growled, "I wouldn't bet on that if I were you."

Then Kalus shot several crossbow bolts at Vert, who dogged all of them, except for the one he knocked away with his sword. That was when several cars came over and surrounded Kalus who growled, and ran away. Vert turned to Nolo and asked, "Are you hurt?"

Nolo shook his head, and Vert turned to one of the other drivers who used her vehicle to turn Nolo's car back over. It was clear that he was the leader. Nolo swallowed, and got back into his car, and followed Vert to Earth. Once there, Vert told him and the rest of the Teku and Metal Maniacs about the storm shocks and the muliverse.

Nolo smiled, he was proud of Vert. He never realized that he would make such a great leader. He swallowed, then said, "I'm sorry Vert, I should have believed you." Vert shook his head, "It's OK Nolo, I understand. Who would expect that a kid like me would start drinking? I know I didn't"

Nolo nodded, and squeezed his shoulder. The others slipped forward, and made their apologies as well. Markie seemed to be especially thankful when he was forgiven.

After a minute, Nolo smiled. They had found Vert, and he was OK. It seemed to him that things were going to be alright from then on. And, while Nolo didn't know what was going to happen next, he found himself looking forward to the future.

* * *

**Finished. please review.**


End file.
